Tale of Hidden Legends
by kid's.hope.and.dreams
Summary: Kai and his sister are searching for a way to destroy a new evil. they must go through a harse obstacle and they will travel to all beauty of all Runeterra's Areas. On their journey they meet new friends and loses old friends and they even meet Champions...
1. Chapter 1: A New day

**Author's Note**

**This is my first story. This is based on the League of Legends . I don't own league of legends. Riot owns it. Most characters are from league, some are my own creation.**

**Enjoy !**

**Tale of Hidden Legends**

**Chapter 1: A new day**

''Brother…. Wake up!.." said a girl about 18 years old. She had a brown skirt and had white-blondish hair colour.

''Good morning sis'' a man said about 25 years old. that was laying on the ground. He had a Brown cape with a hood. His jacket was made of Leather and there was a small knife in his pocket.

''Shall we visit Eden today ?''

''Uum… well alright then."" The boy replied.

''Let's go!" said the girl enthusiastic

**-you now read in the aspect of the boy-**

''We are almost here!'' Said my sister. I nodded to her while I was thinking..

I don't know exactly what was happening three months ago, the only thing I remembered was that my parents and their employers was killed by Demacian Forces and that me and Celestine were the only survivors. I didn't looked where I was walking.

Seconds later I bumped against an old lady, she yelled at my while I was running with my sister.

I saw the house of Eden in the corner of my eyes and walked there.

I knocked on the door, then a boy about the same age as Celestine opened. He had blond hair and had normal clothes like a citizen.

"Ahh if that isn't my old friend Kai and his cute little sister Celestine"

''Shut up Eden I'm the same age as yours''

''Come on its just a joke !''

"Guys come on…. Just go date with each other !'' I said with a teasing tone.

"SHUT UP KAI!'' both said angrily with a blushful face.

''Kai…. There is another Survivor from the house'' Eden said while looking on the ground.

''w..what ?!'' my voice echoes in his hallway. I thought in myself that only me and Celestine survived that night

'' Jeah his name is Shado and..''

''What Shado !'' Celestine yelled hysterical.

''I think you know him'' Eden said.

''he Worked for our father he was the meanest person of the whole world !'' Celestine yelled harder.

''hmmm I wonder how he survived'' I said curious.

''I HATE HIM !''

"Dude don't scream you're making me deaf" Eden said while putting his hand on his ears.

" I'm not a Dude" Celestine angrily yelled.

I just laughed while the two was arguing.

**-hours later in a nearby forest-**

''it's nice to be here again'' my voice was calmly when I spoke those words.

When I am in touch with nature I feel at my finest, no secrets for mother Earth.

It puts my mind at ease.

''jeah I remembered when we where I young kai and me was always in the forests'' Celestine said.

''Well that's nice'' Eden said

''Well..wel look who we have here…'' the voice was hidden in a nearby bush.

''Who are you'' I replied.

A boy about 20 years old stepped out the bushes.

''Ask that failure'' he pointed his finger to Celestine

''D…do you know him Celestine'' I heard Eden's words from my back.

''that's… SHADO !''

**Here ends Chapter 1**

**-Autor's Note**

**I know it's on the short side but in the future each chapter will be bigger.**

**Well I hoped that you liked my first chapter.**

**It's not a professional text but it will help my writing experience.**

**have a good Night/Day. **


	2. Chapter 2: Battle for Memories

**Chapter 2: Battle for Memories**

'' Jup I'm Shado"

'' hmmmppfff so you're the one who also survived that night'' Kai said.

'' Jeah Jeah'' he replied with an annoyed voice.

Celestine suddenly said '' then you know…. What happened to my parents…. What happened on that night!''

'' Maybe but I won't tell you….."

Celestine and Shado made an argument while Eden and Kai just watched.

'' He is odd''

''I know Eden''

'' let's stay ready, you never know what will happen''

'' you're right….. Celestine!''

When the boys where looking at Celestine's direction, They saw Shado walking at her with a knife.

** -** **you're reading in the mind of Kai-**

'' C-celestine !'' Eden said while running at her.

Eden had brought his own knife and threw in Shado's direction. Shado just looked at the knife and dodged it with ease.

'' I show you how to Throw a real knife !'' Shado Laughed and threw his knife at Eden.

The knife went swiftly through Eden's body.

He Yelled in pain and fear. He collapsed a second later on the hard ground.

''Eden !'' I said. I just stood there looking at my comrade that was on the ground.

''Brother go, I can save him !'' Celestine screamed

I ran towards Shado. My fists where full of anger.

I tried to punch his head and stomach. But he just dodged all my punches like it was nothing.

He laughed and laughed on each missed hit.

'' Stay still !''

'' Aaawhh are you annoyed that you can't hit me ?!''

'' Gggrrrrrrraaahhhh !'' I screamed so hard that I couldn't hear my own thought.

I kept going on punching and then I felt something warm in my stomach. It was a sword. I looked behind and saw that Shado stood behind me and he threw me then towards a tree.

''Gaaaah ! h-how ?!...''

''a old trick I learned….. from your father''

''DON'T LIE !''

I tried to get up but I couldn't and then I knew what was happening. I was stunned…..

I watched how Shado came closer and closer. Now he was in front of me. My mind went blank a second ago. I closed my eyes… waiting for the death blow. At least Celestine and Eden could get away if the where running now. But nothing came.

''Shado that's enough''

''alright…''

I opened my eyes and saw an elderly man around the 50's. he looked gentle and somewhat strong.

''I'm sorry but I wanted to see the powers of the Gifted ones.''

''Uuum who ?''

''so your father didn't told it''

''what !... I don't understand''

In the meantime Eden and Celestine came closer.

''Eden you're safe !'' I was relieved.

''jeah it's a wonder''

''hmmmm it seems that I must throw harder the next time'' Shado said and smirked

''I will kill YOU !'' Celestine replied and ran towards him.

I took Celestine's shoulder

''Don't''

''But brother….''

''They know our father''

''Correctly'' the Elderly man said

''Well then tell me how you knew my parents and tell me what the Gifted ones are'' I was curious what his answer is.

'' well then let me tell you the story

Long ago there was a huge family with great powers called the Gifted ones.

The women could cure the incurable and the men could destroy the indestructible.

Many wanted their powers for the wars. But the family stayed neutral, but they only want to heal the wounded and sick people.

Demacia and Noxus feared the powers and ordered to attack the family.

It was a bloodbath. One family member could take down a whole army before he or herself would die. Some could escape and hide across Runeterra, but they would one by one fall. And then only your family was over…..

Your mother cured villagers and animals. Your father saved villagers and animals from danger. No one knew where they lived. The closest village knew where they lived but they swore to not tell where it was. One day Demacia attacked the the village, but then your father came to us to protect the village at the cost of his own life. All villagers survived and ran. Soon they found your house. And then well you know what happened. Well only 4 Gifted ones are left.''

''So me and Celestine are Gifted ones ?''

''yes and 2 others'' Shado said.

''Who is it'' Eden said.

''We don't know''

''We only know that there is one in Ionia'' the elderly man said

''alright and what's your name mister'' Celestine asked to the elderly man

''I am Cid and that is Shado''

''Ooh we know he was a servant of my mother'' She replied.

''Well what do we do now ?''Eden said.

''isn't obviously, Let's go to Ionia !''Celestine screamed.

''Eek my ears !'' Shado covered his ears.

''I know Shado I know''

I just laughed at the spectacle. A moment ago we were enemies and now friends…

**-Somewhere at a forest-**

Two men were walking. The left one has a reddish colored armor. He has a Sword that hung loosely on his Belt. The right one has a red-brownish colored armor. He has a little knife that was firmly on his belt. Also he has a bow and a quiver on his back.

''Brother how far ?'' the right one asked.

''Its close brother don't worry about it. We will save him''

''I hope he is still alive he is too young…''

''Jeah…. Let's pray to the gods that he is alright''

''We need him to find the real murderer….''

''Let's just take a r… Watch out !''

**And here ends chapter 2.**

**Who are the mysterious men and who attacked them….**

**Can we trust Shado and Cid…**

**Find out in Chapter 3: The fate of the Brothers **


	3. Chapter 3: Clan Honor

**Chapter 3: Clan Honor**

'' Finally we're in Ionia. It's been a long time….''

'' You lived here Eden ?'' Celestine said curiously.

''Yes…..''

Shado came closer to Eden and Celestine.

'' Got any food ?, I'm a little bit hungry''

'' No our food went to ashes thanks to a certain person''

Kai said from behind.

Shado laughed and said '' Jeah… sorry about that''

'' Oi kids over here'' Cid waved at the group

'' We're coming old man''

'' Don't call me old Shado''

''sorry Cid''

-Perspective of Kai-

We walked to Cid while he looked at something. I looked and I saw a board filled with papers.

'' What is it'' I asked. I Wondered what it was.

'' It's a Quest Board filled with Bounty's, Quests and full of Information about an Area. Take a look guys'' Cid replied

I saw that Eden and Celestine were reading something. I was Curious and looked what they were reading.

WANTED

**3 Samurai's that killed their own master for unknown reasons. **

**1 got caught by a clan named clan Honor.**

**2 are still on the run.**** villagers reported that they saw two strange men in Beluga Forest.**

**WARNING**

**Beluga forest is a very dangerous place and the Samurai's are skilled in the art of the Ancients.**

**Reward: ****100.000 gold coins.**

That's interesting I thought, because I heard from tales that in Beluga forest lives a monster that has the same name as the forest. Beluga…

Maybe they're already dead or Beluga is just a fairy tale.

Shado and Cid also looked at something so I looked what they where Reading.

**REPORT**

**The league has been disbanded for unknown reasons. All Champions went to their Native lands. They don't want to say why they where disbanded.**

'' Hmmmm….. strange'' Cid whispered.

'' Brother let's take that quest about the samurai's''

'' Uuumh sure. We can do this''

Well I wasn't sure, because Our team consisted of a Ninja who might be in love with my sister , a girl who has healing powers, a dark mage , an old man and a boy who doesn't know his secret powers. So jeah what a dream team.

''I'm not sure about this''

'' Come Eden don't be a chicken''

''I'm not a chicken Shado. Ok let's get the samurai's''

-1 hour later at the Beluga Forest-

'' It's getting dark let's rest here''

'' Great idea Cid''

'' I will cook for tonight'' I said.

''Can you get Shado Celestine'' Cid said with a big smile.

''Pfffff sure''

-here ends the perspective of Kai-

Celestine walked out the camp the made and went looking for Shado.

She then saw him sitting under a tree.

''What are you doing here ?''

'' Oh it's you Celestine''

'' Are you alright''

'' Yes why are you asking it ?''

'' N-nothing I only asked cause you're here all alone''

'' Heh alright oh and I'm sorry that I scolded you ''

'' thanks I know that we were not the best friends in the past but you were my first kind of friend''

'' jeah same''

'' Well then let's be friends again Shado ?''

'' that's an offer that I can't answer''

'' why not ?''

''if you know what I am and if I gave you a book filled with my history then you know why I can't answer that''

'' W-well alright let's go back''

'' Sure Celestine''

-next day and perspective of Kai-

I woke up and saw something that was pointing at my eyes when I looked closer it was a sword.

'' Like my sword'' the man said that was holding the sword.

'' WHO ARE YOU'' I yelled.

'' Don't worry I won't hurt you. Just get out your tent''

'' Sure''

When I walked out the tent I saw unknown people talking with my friends.

'' Ah brother you're awake. These are the people who caught that samurai''

'' Ah so they're clan Honor'' I said

'' Yes we're clan Honor. We want now the other two and I think you can help''

'' Alright we can help. My name is Kai that's my sister Celestine and that is Eden and the two over there are Shado and Cid''

'' Nice to meet you guys. I'm Émil'' he had brownish hair and had knives around his body.

Another person came to me he had a straw hat on and he had clothes on that looked like a wizard.

'' I'm Twik. Nice to meet you''

Two other guys came in. the left one had a big sword on his back and had a scar on his left cheek and the other one had a spear in his hand and whore a red Bandana.

'' I'm Vale and that is Rou''

''three others came close to Kai.

'' I'm Dante'' the guy looked fearsome but looked nice.

'' Hello my friend I'm Bastion'' the guy looked like a person that wouldn't hurt a fly.

'' And I'm Skorn'' the man had a funny beard

''were is that Samurai'' Shado asked

''over there in the corner''

''what will happen with him?''

'' He will be executed. We have the privileges to do so'' Émil said with a dark tone.

'' You can't kill him !'' I replied shocked.

How can they kill a man without a trial.

'' Well let's make a deal we VS you guys. No killing only some action ?'' said the guy named Vale.

-perspective ends-

''Bring it" Eden then took his knife and ran towards Skorn.

Skorn easily blocked the Eden's stab and he immediately took his sword and slashes at Eden.

Eden now well prepared dodges the slashes one by one.

'' Shadoukurōn !'' Eden screamed and after that a look-alike stands near Eden.

The fake Eden ran towards Skorn…

Twik, Rou and Dante ran towards Shado and Celestine

'' Hé that's not fair 3vs2'' Shado said angrily

'' Deal with haha'' Twik laughed and after that he said '' Lebendem Holz…''

A rain of sharp wood was thrown at Shado and Celestine.

'' Tenebris clypeus !'' then a Shield came that blocked the wood.

'' Thanks Shado''

'' You're welcome''

''Royåska'' Rou said and his spear transformed in something that looked like a thunderbolt.

He ran towards Celestine with Dante that was also charging but towards Shado.

'' Infite Sanctus Angelus !'' Celestine said those words with fear in her voice.

A bolt of light came to the battlefield. Rou and Dante stopped the charge because they were blinded by the light. Out of the light came a person who wear golden armor and had a golden helmet and had wings and a sword that looked inhuman.

'' your bidding master…'' the figure said.

'' A-a-attac-k'' Celestine said in fear

''Sure''

The figure slashed the three clan members and the three members fell to the ground unconscious.

'' T-Thanks'' Celestine said to the figure

'' Helios at your service'' the figure then disappeared.

'' HOW DID YOU DID THAT''

'' I have no clue Shado. I heard a voice and I said the words what the voice said''

Shado immediately looked at Eden if he was alright and saw that Eden had knocked Skorn out.

Shado then saw that Bastion and Cid weren't fighting but where talking with each other with a cup of tea.

Émil threw his Knives rapidly towards Kai and Vale supported Émil by slashing Kai away when he was too close to Émil.

Luckily Kai was fast and managed to dodge one slash of Vale and punched Émil in the face and slashed Vale in the cheek.

''Ok….. ok you win'' said Émil.

'' Where's the samurai'' Kai immediately said.

'' In the bush over there. Well then we will go now maybe we will see you in the future''after that Clan Honor disappeared.

When Kai found the Samurai he explained that his brothers are targets of something evil and that they didn't kill their master. Kai offered his help and now they are looking for the Samurai's brothers…

\- Outside the camp of Kai in the night-

Shado sat on the ground looking at the moon

'' Shado we miss you….'' A voice from above him said it.

'' Go away I don't want to go back there''

'' Only because the father of those Gifted ones saved your live ?. We still ask if you are still our leader''

'' He was a father to me. He Died in my place now I will guard his children even if they don't know the full story. But I will never use those powers again. So go away Niva''

'' So be it'' then it was silent again.

**-The end-**

**I didn't called the chapter Fate of the Brothers because the next chapter will be called that because I want that Kai and his group stays longer in the Beluga forest so that's why I created Clan Honor. O and btw Clan Honor will come back….**

**So who was the voice with who Shado talked and tells the Samurai the truth. Who is Shado really and why talked Cid with bastion.**


End file.
